masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow Broker Agency
|locations= *Multiple systems across the galaxy |hideh= |formed= Unknown |founded= |fragmented= |reorganized= 2185 CE |dissolved= |restored= |hideot= |era= *Council Expansion *The Advent of Humanity *The Geth Incursion *The Reaper War *The Great Galactic Revival |affiliation=}} The Shadow Broker Agency was an organization committed to executing the business of the Shadow Broker. The Business of the Shadow Broker, is the acquisition, and trade of information between clients across the galaxy. To society, the Shadow Broker is an omniscent hacker, or an organization that works as one, or a family that has controlled the line of Brokers, however few know the true nature of the beast. The real number of Shadow Brokers, or when the identity came to exist is unknown, but at least two Shadow Brokers have been usurped, killed and replaced. The last change in the identity of the Broker occurred in 2185 CE, Liara T'Soni killed the Shadow Broker, and took over the organization, in order to help Commander Vincent Shepard fight the . History When the Shadow Broker first came into existence is unknown, but as of 2183 CE, the Broker only operated through agents, which had never made contact with him either. In 2183, the Broker attempted to coerce the Commander Vincent Shepard into handing over information regarding Cerberus, however, the commander refused and delivered the information to the . Towards the end of 2183, after the destruction of the and the death of Commander Shepard, the Broker was hired by the to retrieve the body of Shepard. He sent one of his enforcers to do the mission, and he succeeded despite the interference of Liara T'Soni and . The two tracked down the agent though, and managed to recover Shepard's body, but Liara was forced to leave Feron behind, and he was captured by the Broker's forces. After this, Liara began hunting the Broker, and he placed a double agent to watch her. Eventually, Liara discovered the identity of the double agent, her own assistance, and killed her. Cerberus, now working with the resurrected Commander Shepard, discovered the location of the Shadow Broker's base. Shepard joined with Liara to hunt the Broker down. The two tracked him down to a massive ship hidden on the hazardous planet of . They battled there way through the Broker's forces, and discovered Feron had been imprisoned and tortured by the Broker. Shepard and Liara cornered the Broker, were he revealed himself to be , that had presumably been taken from his homeworld by the previous Shadow Broker to be a pet, eventually becoming one of the Brokers top agents before killing him and assuming the role of the Broker. In the intense battle that followed, the two managed to defeat the Broker. Realizing that no one witnessed the Broker's death, Liara stepped up and took over the position of the Shadow Broker, understanding that the vast information and power she now had could help fight against the . Liara T'Soni After assuming the role of the Shadow Broker, Liara and Feron began researching the Reapers. Cerberus soon launched an attack on Liara's base, anticipating this, Liara had the ship evacuated, and her and Feron loaded a transport ship with as much equipment as possible. They set the ships course directly on track with the Cerberus Cruiser, destroying the entire force. Liara then relocated to the Alliance research facility on Mars, the location of the Prothean Archives, after hearing rumors of data concerning the Reapers. There she discovered the blue prints to the Crucible, a weapon capable of destroying the Reapers, however, Cerberus tracked her down, and attacked the base, killing most of the Alliance personnel. A team led by Commander Shepard foiled the attack, defeated the Cerberus forces, and escaped the base with Liara and the blue prints just as the Reapers landed on the planet. Liara and Shepard then met with the Citadel Council, and presented the plans for the Crucible, but the Council denied supporting it, as their homeworlds were all under attack. But, the Turian councilor offered them help, if they could save the Turian Primarch from . This event ultimately led to Shepard uniting the galaxy against the Reapers. Liara began operating off the , and with her resources helped contribute to the war effort against the Reapers. Ultimately, Shepard and his team defeated the Reapers, and though the galaxy was in shambles, Liara survived. Post War Operations Organization As of 2267 CE, the organization was divided into multiple groups, the intelligence branch, the Private military, and the field teams. Each under the control of Liara, however, she refrained from directly contacting anyone in the organization, aside from a select few, such as her daughter. But also had communications hub, financing department, and a massive network keeping all the branches together. Intelligence The intelligence branch was in charge of the distribution of knowledge, and investigating the findings of field teams. Agents in the intelligence branch also directly contacted buyers, and others who had dealings with the Broker. Intelligence also handles the projects set aside by Liara. Private Military The Private military is self explanatory, a large group of mercenaries tasked with enforcing the Broker's organization. Though they do participate in battle operations, the private military mostly worked as guards at compounds of the Broker, protecting the intelligence agents for the most part. Field Teams The field teams, were tasked directly with missions from the Broker. Whether it be infiltration, battle, espionage, or anything of the sort. Teams such as the one lead by Taylor McClellan, and Iyra Aldonia were exampled of field units. They would often report their findings directly to the intelligence branch. Communication As for the communication of the agency, it primarily operated through standard methods, directly meeting with agents, coded messages, secret meetings, extranet articles, and holographic communication. Over the years, Liara has constantly alternated between means of communication, in order to hamper the abilities of enemies attempting to infiltrate the agency. Network The Shadow Broker network is vast, as thousands of criminal organizations, governments, and other groups work with the broker. Providing the agency with vast amounts of money in exchange for information and help. Known Associates Resources Equipment Facilities *Safe Houses Vessels Operatives Current *Field Agents *Operators Former *Field Agents Trivia Gallery Category:Mercenaries Category:Organizations Category:Factions Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:COSG